1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of mobile satellite reflector systems and, more particularly, to mechanisms and methods for stabilizing stowed reflector antenna in mobile satellite systems so as to minimize damage under adverse environmental conditions or during movement of a transport carrying the mobile satellite system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mobile satellite systems, mounted on a wide variety of vehicles, are used worldwide to provide two-way satellite communications such as, for example, broadband data, video conferencing and other corporate communications for such diverse uses such as, for example, found for oil and gas exploration, construction, military, mobile education, emergency medical and service providers, and news organizations. These systems need to be rugged and reliable, are often transported through difficult terrain and are subjected to severe weather environments. In use, the mobile satellite system deploys a reflector antenna and automatically targets it on a desired satellite in orbit. When not in use or in transit, the reflector antenna is stowed, usually in a low profile design, close to a transport surface such as the roof of a vehicle. Such systems are also shipped in containers.
The reflector antennas in such mobile satellite systems are large such as, for example, 1.2 meter in size. Such large reflectors when stowed can bounce and move. A need exists to minimize damage from the stowed reflector antenna hitting the transport surface due to mechanical stress such as high wind loads, transport over rough terrain, heavy snow and/or ice loads. The damage can occur to either or both the reflector antenna and to the transport surface.